Matchmaked
by like a falling star
Summary: Dating ad: Super-kawaii auburn-haired, emerald-eyed cheerleader seeks brown-haired, amber-eyed hottie from the soccer team. S+S! COMPLETE!
1. Sakura's reaction

Author's Notes: Sakura and Co. are around 14 in this fic. And they are a little OOC. This is my first pure S+S, so please be gentle with the flaming!  
  
Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
after school  
  
"I've got it!" Tomoyo ran up to Sakura excitedly, clutching a piece of hot pink-coloured paper. On it were some scribbles.  
  
"Huh? Got what?" Sakura asked, peering at the piece of paper.  
  
"The draft for your ad!" She shoved the piece of paper in Sakura's face. Sakura took the piece of paper. It said:  
  
Super-kawaii auburn-haired, emerald-eyed cheerleader seeks brown-haired, amber-eyed hottie from the soccer team.  
  
Sakura scanned the piece of paper, and let out a horrified shriek. "Tomoyo! You can't publish this! This does not go into the school paper!"  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "Why not? I think I did a fine job of describing exactly what you want!"  
  
Sakura looked convinced for a moment. "Yes, you did, but… THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! The point of the dating advertisement is so that I'll remain annonymous! ANNONYMOUS!"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. "That ad seems pretty annonymous to me. No mention of 'Sakura Kinomoto' anywhere."  
  
Sakura seemed exasperated. "Auburn-haired cheerleader pretty much shouts 'Sakura Kinomoto' to me."  
  
"Chiharu-chan has auburn-hair too," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Her hair is more light brown than auburn," Sakura pointed out. "And I'm the only green-eyed cheerleader on the team."  
  
"Kira-san has green eyes too."  
  
"Her hair is blonde, for goodness sake!"  
  
"So?" Tomoyo shrugged. "Li-san will be touched by your sincerity. You're practically proclaiming your love for him to the entire school!"  
  
"That's exactly what I don't want!" Sakura shouted. "I mean, what if he rejects me or something?"  
  
"He won't," Tomoyo said breezily. "He'll be too busy trying to cover up his blush to notice."  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing a little.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her. "See? You're learning from him already!"  
  
Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo… people actually read the dating column! They'll read the advertisement! They'll know it's me! That's exactly what I don't want, whether Li rejects me or not!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura, her eyes questioning. "You really want me to change the ad?"  
  
Sakura looked at her pleadingly. "Yes. Please. I don't want to die of embarrassment before I'm seventy."  
  
Tomoyo gave her a sheepish smile. "Oops. Too late. They've already sent it for printing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Syaoran's reaction

Author's Notes: Oh my… I was so shocked and happy with all the reviews I received for chapter 1… especially since this is my first pure S+S! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and please continue to read and review, ok? Arigato gozaimasu.  
  
Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Syaoran was in the recreation room with Eriol, tossing a soccer ball around for fun.  
  
Eriol turned to Syaoran, a solemn expression on his face. "I've got something to tell you."  
  
Without speaking, Syaoran suddenly lunged towards Eriol and started pounding him.  
  
Eriol defended himself, blocking Syaoran's attacks which could have seriously harmed anyone else. "Hey! Hey! Watch it!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and brushed off. He looked expectant and angry.  
  
Eriol looked at him. "What?!"  
  
"I'm just being angry in advance," Syaoran told him calmly. "Whenever you sound like that and start to tell me something, I know there's something up your sleeve, and I know it's something bad."  
  
Eriol looked impressed. "Wow, you noticed that?!"  
  
Syaoran preened a little. "I haven't known you for fourteen years for nothing."  
  
Eriol went back to his solemn self. "Well, prepare yourself for the shock." he told Syaoran. "In fact, why don't you sit down?" he suggested.  
  
Syaoran growled at his best friend. "NOW I know it's something bad." He sighed. They had been best friends ever since birth, but Eriol had this tendency to get Syaoran into things that Syaoran did not want to do. Things that usually meant trouble.  
  
Eriol waited until Syaoran sat down on one of the sofas. Then he walked towards the door, his hand poised and ready on the knob.  
  
Syaoran noticed this. "That bad, huh?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "I'm preparing my escape for when you explode."  
  
Syaoran understood. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Have you read the school paper recently?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I've already told you, I'm not volunteering at the dog shelter." Syaoran said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
"It's not that. Have you read the school paper recently?" Eriol repeated.  
  
"Not the latest issue." Syaoran told him. "Why?"  
  
"Who do you think of when I say 'brown-haired, amber-eyed hottie from the soccer team'?"  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, 'brown-haired, amber-eyed hottie from the soccer team'. Notice anything about it?"  
  
Syaoran blinked again, and thought for awhile. "That's me, minus the 'hottie' part."  
  
Eriol considered his answer. "I agree. Ok, next. Who do you think of when I say 'auburn-haired, emerald-eyed cheerleader?'"  
  
"What!?!" Syaoran asked incredulously, blushing as usual whenever the girl in question came up.  
  
"You heard me," Eriol said patiently.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran guessed.  
  
"Right on." Eriol grinned at him.  
  
"Where is this going?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Eriol teased him.  
  
Deny, deny, deny. "What!?! NO, I DON'T!" Syaoran insisted, his face redder than ever. He squeezed the soccer ball tightly, imagining that it was Eriol's head.  
  
"You do!"  
  
"You have no proof of that." Syaoran said, unusually calm. The soccer ball, however, was clenched tightly in his hands, suggesting otherwise.  
  
Eriol smirked. "Well, what would you say if I told you that you have a date with Sakura this Saturday evening?"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Syaoran shouted for the third time that afternoon.  
  
Eriol was out the room and halfway across the corridor, long before the soccer ball hit against the swinging door, resulting in a loud, hollow bang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. The School's reaction

Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Sakura was uncomfortable.  
  
She could feel people staring at her. Oh, she was popular, so that was normal, but she could also feel people pointing at her and laughing at her.  
  
Standing in the cafeteria line to buy lunch, she heard a bunch of girls standing behind her and giggling. More specifically, gossiping about her.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the girl who wrote into the dating column?" A raspy voice queried.  
  
Her friends scrutinised Sakura.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I think so." This girl had a high-pitched, snotty sort of voice. "I mean, auburn-haired? That's totally her. And she's like one of the few people I've seen with green eyes. She's definitely the dating ad girl."  
  
The next voice was all huffy and bossy-like. "And she's a cheerleader. I mean-- that's just desperate. Who would advertise themselves?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. If she had recalled correctly, that girl had posted a couple of dating ads herself. With no luck.  
  
Sakura bought a strawberry cheesecake and a can of soda, and went over to the table where she usually sat with her friends.  
  
"… and so he said that he totally didn't want to watch a chick flick. I mean-- hello?! It was my birthday!" Kira, a cheerleader, was fuming.  
  
Naoko patted her sympathetically on the head. "This is my advice for you-- dump him."  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Yeah, I mean, he can't even swallow his lousy male pride for a day? What kinda boyfriend is that!?"  
  
Kira shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he can be pretty sweet at times."  
  
Rika turned to Sakura, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "So-- all ready for your big date on Saturday?"  
  
"Rika!" Sakura exclaimed. "You know that I didn't plan it." She looked pointedly at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo plastered an innocent look on her face, pretending to be all saintly. "What?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "How did you get Syaoran to agree to this? You bribed him or something, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. He was totally bowled over by it." Tomoyo said, crossing her fingers behind her back. I mean, I'll bet he was totally bowled over by it. She didn't even ask Syaoran, so she didn't even know his reaction, but it didn't matter as long as she got Sakura and Syaoran together.  
  
Sakura owed her big-time. Or was it the other way around? After all, she did get a date with Syaoran's hot best friend. Speaking of which… Her eyes trailed over the table where all the jocks sat. Eriol caught her eyes, and winked at her. Tomoyo blushed, and turned back to their conversation.  
  
Chiharu turned to face Sakura. "Don't worry, we all know how much you're looking forward to this Saturday. We can't wait to see how it goes!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Naoko nodded. "And Tomoyo even promised us a tape of the whole evening! We so owe her!"  
  
Sakura looked horrified. "Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo looked like a cat caught in the act of stealing the milk. "Um-- oops."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. His friends' reaction

Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
The guys were at their usual table at lunch. "Yo, dudes, we're gonna be watching a movie this Saturday night. It's Guys' Night, half price. Wanna come?" Tanaka asked.  
  
Syaoran scowled at Eriol.  
  
"It's the latest movie-- Return of the Zombie Part VII!" Hiroshii continued.  
  
Eriol smirked. "No thanks. Haven't you heard? Mr. Smooth here-" he jerked his head, indicating Syaoran, "-has got a date with the hottest babe on campus." Well, the best friend of the hottest babe, anyway. Eriol thought.  
  
Instantly the table quietened down. Conversations halted. All the guys turned to stare at Syaoran, who was shooting his famous death-glare at Eriol. If looks could kill, Eriol would've been in his coffin by now.  
  
"You go, man!" Yamazaki exclaimed, slapping Syaoran on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you haven't had a date since…" Tanaka turned to the other guys for help.  
  
"Since forever," Eriol confirmed.  
  
"This babe must be really great, huh? I mean, you turned down all the other chicks who asked you out,  
  
and-- BAM!!! Finally a girl catches your eye!" Tanaka said.  
  
"Not just any girl," Eriol added.  
  
"Hottest girl in school? So who are you going out with?" Hiroshii asked. "Kinomoto? Daidouji? Or Mihara?"  
  
"Not Daidouji." Eriol said firmly.  
  
"Or Mihara." Yamazaki said, trying to sound nochalant.  
  
"That Kinomoto chick?!? No way!" Hiroshii exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly.  
  
The other guys at the table stared at him enviously.  
  
"She's exactly like you, man." Someone said. "Turns down every guy who asks her out."  
  
"She turned me down," Someone else said wistfully. "A couple of times…"  
  
"I have to tell you something important," Hiroshii said seriously. "You must treasure her."  
  
The other guys nodded solemnly.  
  
"Really treasure her." Hiroshii continued. "Her brother-- well, if you mess with Sakura, you mess with her brother." He gulped, as if remembering a past incident. "And - trust me - it won't be pretty."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Okay." I'd never hurt Sakura in the first place. And I know what Touya is like. I don't have a death wish.  
  
"Li, you are one lucky guy." Tanaka said.  
  
You are so right. Syaoran thought. He tried not to preen. "It's just one date, and I was forced into it." He glared daggers at his best friend, who was winking at someone across the room.  
  
Syaoran turned to see who Eriol was winking at. And saw a whole table of giggly girls. Sakura. And… Daidouji. Who was looking back at Eriol, a light blush on her face.  
  
Hmm… things were gonna get interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Getting ready

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but I really really really have lotsa tests to study for [including a major chinese test tomorrow] so at the moment you'll just have to do with these… thank you minna-san for all your reviews!!!  
  
Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang. Sakura opened the door to find a beaming, hyper-active Tomoyo standing there. Before she could say a word, though, Tomoyo grabbed her arm. "To the mall we go!" she squealed. "Oh! Wait here," she instructed Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo ran up the stairs and came down carrying Sakura's purse and comb. "Okay! Let's go!" She pulled a bewildered Sakura out of her house and into the waiting limosine.  
  
Sakura looked uncomfortable as she sat beside Tomoyo in the huge car. "Um-- Tomoyo?" she asked meekly. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
Tomoyo beamed at her. "To the mall, silly."  
  
"I know. What for?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her. "It's Saturday morning! Hello!"  
  
Sakura stared back at her. "Precisely! It's Saturday morning-- the mall's probably not even open yet! And why the hurry?"  
  
Tomoyo looked unfazed. "Oh, it's open. I checked. By the way, what are you planning to wear for your date tonight?" she asked casually.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Probably my white skirt and hot pink tank top." She said. In actual fact, she'd already had a whole outfit planned out, complete with matching make-up and sandals. "Why?"  
  
Tomoyo's veins bulged out, and she looked on the point of hypertension. "He's seen you in that outfit like a thousand times!" she yelled. "I mean, I thought you were at least going to wear some semi-new outfit or something. That's why we're going to the mall!"  
  
Sakura looked patiently at her best friend. She was already used to such little tantrums. Although Tomoyo had stopped her making-clothes-for-sakura phase a couple of years ago, she still insisted that Sakura dress up in kawaii outfits [most probably skimpy little things that hid too little] and let her videotape her for memories' sake. "I'm broke. I spent all my allowance on new sandals."  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "To look good for Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I hope so-- I mean-- NO!!! Tomoyo! Please! How could you even suggest such a thing!? And that's not the point. The point is I'm broke. No money for outfit."  
  
Tomoyo grinned, patting her purse. "Well, then. Consider this my little gift to you."  
  
Sakura looked embarrassed. "It's not my birthday!"  
  
"No, but you did me a huge favour." Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling. Like a date…  
  
Sakura looked confused. "I did?"  
  
"Yes, you did. Hey, look--we're here!" Tomoyo said, changing the subject.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a syrupy-sweet voice. She was holding up an outfit.  
  
Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. "Yeah--!?!" Her eyes bulged out. "Oh, NO. NO WAY. Tomoyo, I am NOT gonna wear that."  
  
The outfit in question was a deep red dress with sequins embroidered on the hem, which was about five inches too short for Sakura's liking. It also had a plunging neckline. Tomoyo pouted. "Why not?"  
  
"Firstly, Touya would never let me out of the house like that. Never. Secondly, red is so not my colour. Thirdly, did you see that hem!?! And that neckline!?!" Sakura huffed. "Next-- I don't want Syaoran thinking I'm some kinda-- some kinda--"  
  
"Sexy seductress? Red-hot siren?" Tomoyo guessed.  
  
"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing. "So, that outfit is NOT for me."  
  
"I get your point." Tomoyo said. "So how about this one?" She asked, holding up another outfit hopefully.  
  
It was a sheer black dress. Practically transparent. Touya would explode and ground her for two lifetimes if she ever thought to consider that one.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, prepared to start listing the many cons of the dress.  
  
"Uh-uh. WAIT." Tomoyo stopped her. "How about this one?"  
  
A red strapless boob top, a black leather jacket complete with metal studs, and patent red hotpants. Oh, and thigh-high boots to really complete the look. The look that Sakura was soooo not going for.  
  
Sakura nearly fainted. But not quite. Yet. "TOMOYO---" Sakura started.  
  
"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Tomoyo said. "This one--this one is absolutely perfect for you." She held up the last outfit, and Sakura gasped.  
  
It was a satin, periwinkle-blue slipdress, which fell to mid-thigh. Tiny white daisies were embroidered on it. It was sweet-- but not childish. And it was subtly sexy-- but not provocative. Tomoyo grinned. "So? What about it? I'm thinking Syaoran will just drop to his knees and beg for your hand in marriage."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, but grinned back. "It's perfect."  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You'll take it?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Pre-date anxieties

Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
"Stop doing that. It's making me dizzy." Tomoyo complained as they waited in Sakura's room for the doorbell to ring.  
  
Sakura was pacing round and round the room, wringing her hands anxiously. "What if he doesn't like the dress? Maybe he thinks it's too pastel? Too childish? That's it. I'm gonna change the dress." Sakura reached for the closet, her hand poised on the knob.  
  
"No no no!!!" Tomoyo yelled, jumping up and pulling Sakura away from the closet. "It's not too pastel. It's sweet, and it's fine. Syaoran's gonna love it. I promise."  
  
"He hates it." Sakura moaned, running her fingers through her hair anxiously.  
  
"No! You're ruining your hairdo!" Tomoyo plucked Sakura's hands away from her hair and reached for the hairbrush. "And how can you say that he hates it? He hasn't even seen it yet."  
  
Sakura started biting on her fingernails. "I know he hasn't, but when he sees it, he will. I know he'll hate it."  
  
"Relax. And stop biting your nails." Tomoyo told her soothingly. "I promise you that you look gorgeous in the dress, and Syaoran is guaranteed to love it."  
  
"Really?" Sakura brightened up, just a little.  
  
"Really." Tomoyo said. "You're just having pre-date anxieties. Everyone has those. Don't worry, okay? I assure you, it's gonna turn out perfect."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You see? It'll be fine."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have just one question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um-- isn't it kinda early? I mean, he won't be here for a really long time."  
  
"No, it isn't. Only a couple of minutes till he comes. Besides, you can never be too well-prepared."  
  
"But he's supposed to pick me up at seven!"  
  
It was five o' clock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, just relax, will ya?" Eriol said, tossing a crushed piece of paper into the air, and catching it expertly.  
  
"I'm relaxing." Syaoran said, nodding continually. "What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "Actually, I have no idea why. Maybe it's the fact that you wanted to change your shirt like a hundred times?" he asked sarcastically. "Or maybe it's because you trashed my advice on how to tell the chick your feelings? Or maybe it's that you're getting ready for a date two hours in advance?"  
  
Syaoran scowled, sitting on his bed. "Firstly, do not call Sakura a chick. That's a--"  
  
"That's a degrading term for women, yeah yeah, I know." Eriol said, cutting in. And the real chick is Daidouji, anyway. He thought.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "And I trashed your advice cos it was totally dumb. I mean, I can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey, by the way, I've loved you since fourth grade.' She'll think I'm some kinda moronic idiot."  
  
Eriol sighed. "The point is that you don't just go up to her and tell her… You're in the restaurant, you're having a great time making small talk and laughing about teachers, and then you take her hand, look into her eyes, and confess." Eriol snapped his fingers. "Easy as pie."  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Yeah, right. She'll probably dump her whole glass of iced tea on me or something."  
  
Eriol leaned back in his seat. "You're getting all worked up for nothing. Sakura isn't like that. I know for a fact that she likes you."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "On what planet?"  
  
"And I got it from a very reliable source." Eriol continued, ignoring him.  
  
Syaoran couldn't contain his curiosity. "Who is it?"  
  
"Daidouji."  
  
"Aah. The girl who has a crush on you."  
  
Eriol nearly choked on his own saliva. "Say what!?" he shouted, the blush showing up very well on his pale skin.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "And you like her even more than she likes you, Mr Cassonova. Admit it. The tables have turned."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I know. I just can't resist adding in the E+T stuff. I'm an E+T addict, you know. Oh, one question: should I make this an AU fic or not? I'm not gonna add magic or cardcaptory stuff into the story, but should Sakura still be the cardcaptor and should Eriol be Clow's reincarnation, or should the gang just be a bunch of normal 14-year-olds? Please R+R!! 


	7. The Big Date part I

Author's Notes: Ok, I know it's been such a long time, and this chapter is really pathetically short, but it can't be helped. My exams start the day after tomorrow-- and I'm freaking out!!! I'll probably upload the next chapter some time next week, ok? Be patient!!! And most importantly, review!!! Please!!! *smiles* Thank you.  
  
Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"He's here! He's here! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was freaking out.  
  
Tomoyo clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth. "Ssh! You don't want him to hear you!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Right, right. I don't want him to think I'm all excited over him. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back. "First date with the guy of your dreams, and you're panicking. It's normal."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, trying to compose herself. "It's normal. Okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"You wait here," she instructed. "I'll go and get him." Tomoyo plastered a smile on her face and opened the door.  
  
Syaoran was standing there, a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his trembling hand.  
  
"Hello, Li. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo inquired casually, as if she had no idea that he had a date with her best friend.  
  
Syaoran looked down. "…" he said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, as if enlightened. "Oh, you're here to pick up Sakura for your DATE." She said loudly, causing him to wince. "Oh, don't worry, Touya isn't here. He's not gonna beat you up for having a DATE with his precious Sakura-chan."  
  
Syaoran blushed. No blushing! His mind screamed. Eriol said not to blush!  
  
"Hang on, I'll go get Sakura."  
  
Syaoran nodded, still not speaking.  
  
At last Sakura showed up, smiling shyly, and Tomoyo trailing behind her.  
  
"We're back!" Tomoyo announced brightly.  
  
"…" Syaoran said. Speak, you idiot! He thought. He'd had a whole speech planned out, full stops and commas included. Now, however, when the angel herself was planted right in front of him, all thoughts of moving his mouth flew out of his mind.  
  
Sakura fiddled with the strap of her purse. "Uh- I- um--"  
  
"You look nice," Tomoyo prompted quietly.  
  
"You look nice," Sakura said, smiling widely.  
  
Syaoran coughed and blushed. "You too," he muttered.  
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran held out the bouquet of soft pink tulips for Sakura. "Here-- I - uh - got these for you. I thought they reminded me of you."  
  
Sakura smiled, and took the bouquet, blushing profusely.  
  
"I love these," Tomoyo said in a low voice.  
  
"I love these," Sakura repeated, smiling at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran reached behind him, producing another bouquet-- this one was of bright yellow daisies.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
Syaoran handed her the bouquet shyly. "I got these-- because they reminded me of you too."  
  
Sakura's eyes softened. "Thank you, Syaoran." She said, touching the delicate daisy petals.  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch. "We should be going. We have a reservation at Chez Lucaz at seven-thirty."  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "I love Chez Lucas! Their pasta is the best!"  
  
"Yeah, you should get going." Tomoyo said. She was thinking about the video camera she had in her bag-- and her meeting with Eriol later.  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully at Tomoyo and took Syaoran's hand. "Well, let's get going then."  
  
Syaoran blushed and sputtered.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. The Big Date part II

Author's Notes: EEEeeeeee!!! The exams are finally finally finally over!!! And you should be honoured that on the exact day of my last two papers, I came straight home and wrote this chapter. Now… reviews please!  
  
Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Tomoyo picked up her cellphone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" Said a rich, deep voice.  
  
Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat. "Hey, it's me-- I just sent them off on their date. It was so KAWAII!" she squealed. "He was going all red and she was going all red and they MATCHED!!"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "I can't wait to hear about it." He said. "So-- meet you in ten minutes outside Chez Lucaz?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Make that five."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"… and so then daddy said that if Touya wanted to date some girl, he would have to bring her home for my inspection." Sakura was telling Syaoran a story.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I bet Touya freaked out and let you have your way."  
  
Sakura's eyes twinkled, and Syaoran sighed. "Nope. He still insists on checking out every single guy that I speak to. Talk about being overprotective!"  
  
Syaoran laughed again. He was having a great time with Sakura. He had no problems talking to her at all, despite the fact that he kept blushing. "No way! You mean he really lets you inspect the girls he dates!?!"  
  
Sakura nodded, beaming. "It's the price he has to pay for overprotectiveness… " She leaned towards Syaoran conspirationally. "Have you met Eriol's sister?"  
  
Syaoran wrinkled his nose, thinking. Somehow when she said 'Eriol's sister', he had the image of a loud, sqwaking-- oh, her. "It's Nakuru, isn't it?"  
  
Sakura's chin was propped up on an elbow. "Any idea who my probable future sister-in-law is?"  
  
Syaoran chewed on a meatball thoughtfully. "You mean Touya's girlfriend--" His mouth dropped open in shock as he realised who it was. "Not--?"  
  
Sakura nodded, holding in her laughter. "It's Nakuru." She confirmed.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "No way!"  
  
Sakura continued smiling. "Oh, I'm not joking. Imagine living with her for the rest of your life."  
  
Syaoran shuddered. "I'd rather not think about it."  
  
Sakura laughed. "She's not so bad, actually."  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Well-- YEAH. If you like living with a bagpipe. At least, that's what Eriol tells me."  
  
Sakura playfully swatted him on the arm. "That's so mean! Nakuru's very fun to be around! She's just a little…." Sakura struggled to find the right word.  
  
"Loud? Hyperactive?" Syaoran guessed.  
  
Sakura nodded in complete agreement. "Yeah. Very loud. And she has tons of energy." Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Life is perfect… I'm having fun! And I'm on a date with Syaoran!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date. Tomoyo thought as she walked towards Chaz Lucaz. It's just a meeting. To spy on our kawaii friends. To tape them. Not a date. The date was supposed to be next Saturday. Not today.  
  
She spotted Eriol sitting underneath a big, shady umbrella at one of the outdoor tables. "Hey, Eriol."  
  
He smiled and stood up to greet her. [A.N. : such a gentleman, isn't he? Aww.]  
  
"Where's the disguise?" she asked.  
  
Eriol pointed at the paper bag onto the table and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know whether to get a blonde wig or a red-head wig. So I got both. And a hat."  
  
Tomoyo peered into the bag, and pulled out a blonde wig. She stared at it for awhile and blinked. She turned to look at Eriol. They burst out laughing. Tomoyo stuffed it back into the bag.  
  
"Too Goldilocks," she said. "Whatever possessed you to buy that?"  
  
"I was at the costume shop," Eriol confessed.  
  
Tomoyo took out the other wig. It was a curly red wig with corkscrew curls. A perfect disguise but understated enough. She pinned her hair up in a bun and plopped the wig onto her head. Then she positioned a beret jauntily at a angle on her hair, and put on a pair of cat's-eyes-shaped sunglasses.  
  
"How do I look?" She turned to Eriol, striking a sophisticated pose. She flipped her "hair" over her shoulder and gave him a smouldering look, holding out a slim, perfectly-manicured hand.  
  
Eriol laughed and kissed her outstretched hand. "Tres chic, madamoiselle. Tres chic."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were waiting for their desserts, and Syaoran was thinking of a way to confess his feelings to Sakura.  
  
~You know, Sakura, I've liked you for a long time now.~ Syaoran winced.  
  
~Sakura, I dream about you day and night. I can't live without you.~ Talk about sappy.  
  
~Sakura, if I promise to love you forever, will you be mine?~ Even worse.  
  
~Sakura, I was once a cold, hard-hearted person. Knowing you has made me a much better person. You light up my day just by being there, and your smile can warm the warmest sunshine… I love you.~ Hmm. It was mushy, but it was sincere, and it conveyed the messege. It just might work. Syaoran smiled. Bingo.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up, a bright smile on her face. "Yeah?"  
  
"I… I.. um…" Gazing into her eyes, Syaoran was lost in their sheer pale green colour, almost a transclucent jade. He licked his lips nervously and thought about what he was supposed to say.  
  
Sakura looked confused, and leaned forward to listen.  
  
"I-- I was-- um-" Syaoran couldn't remember what to say at the last moment.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura prompted, smiling sweetly.  
  
Syaoran gulped. "I-- I- uh--" he took a deep breath. "I need to go to the washroom." He stood up abruptly. "Excuse me for a second."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. The Big Date part III

Author's Notes: Yippee! It's the holidays! Expect the chapters to come out faster this month, cos I'm free from school! [with the exception of camps, workshops and make-up lessons, that is] Please R+R! thank you for your reviews, minna-san!! I really appreciate it!  
  
Match-maked  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood up and nearly knocked over a pretty red-head who looked to be French and who was returning from the bathroom, and was heading towards the table opposite theirs. "Sorry," he mumbled, stepping past her to get to the bathroom.  
  
She only smiled and adjusted her sunglasses.  
  
Syaoran thought she looked a little familiar, though he couldn't quite place her…  
  
Oh, well. He had other things to worry about. Like what a loser he was. He couldn't even tell Sakura the truth. Sighing, Syaoran pushed open the door to the gents and walked directly towards the sink.  
  
He began splashing cold water on his face, berating himself for being such a coward. I'm a pathetic, pathetic loser.  
  
"You are." A voice said.  
  
Syaoran looked up, shocked. He wasn't even aware that he'd said that out loud. 'Mind your own business.' He wanted to say, but he didn't. After all, he was the one who'd been talking to himself in the toilet.  
  
And then he realised that it was Eriol.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Syaoran nearly shouted.  
  
Eriol washed his hands and slowly dried them on a paper towel before calmly replying, "I should ask you the same."  
  
Syaoran remained silent.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Eriol asked. "You're sitting there, having a great time talking, you look into her eyes, you're about to tell her something that she's been waiting ages to hear, and suddenly you excuse yourself?"  
  
"You were spying on me." Syaoran said accusingly. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Man! How did you know?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "It was a guess." He leaned against the tiled wall and closed his eyes. "You gotta help me, man. I don't know what to do."  
  
Eriol looked curiously at him. "What do you mean? I thought you had it all planned out?"  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes again, as if in pain. "I did. At least, I thought I had it all worked out. But…"  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
Syaoran looked embarrassed. "The thing is.. well, I don't know how to say this, but… do you sometimes just freeze and blank out in front of a girl you like?"  
  
"Of course." Eriol mumbled. He knew better than anyone else.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Um-- I mean, I know what you're talking about-- not from experience, of course." He laughed nervously, as if dismissing the mere idea.  
  
"Then you know what I mean." Syaoran continued. "It's like, everytime I look at her, my throat goes all dry and I forget the speech that I had practised a hundred times before."  
  
"Aah."  
  
Syaoran was embarrassed about telling his bestfriend such honest and - well - embarrassing secrets, but he was on a tirade and wouldn't stop now. "And when I look at her all I want to do is-- kiss her, know what I mean? It's like I have no control over myself."  
  
"Aah." Eriol said again. He knew what Syaoran meant.  
  
Syaoran looked at him, annoyed. "Will you stop doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Stop saying 'aah'. What do you mean by 'aah'?"  
  
Eriol thought for awhile. "I mean that there's another way to do this, since you lose your tongue everytime you're near her."  
  
Syaoran stood up straighter, interested. "Really? There is?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "But you risk getting slapped by her and beaten up by her brother."  
  
Syaoran winced. "Ouch."  
  
Eriol considered awhile. "But in your case, there's no risk, actually. Since Sakura's definitely interested."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Tell me." He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that this wasn't another one of Eriol's hair-brained schemes.  
  
"You've had a great date, you've found each other to be your soulmate for life, you're walking her home, the stars are lighting up the street, you're completely nervous and tongue-tied around her, she's looking great, you wanna kiss her…"  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly, taking things in one at a time. "Yeah… and your point is?"  
  
"Just before you reach her house, you slow down. (By this time you should be holding her hand.) Make sure there's some tree or something blocking you from Touya's view. In other words, you should be at least twenty metres from her house, and this time, you look into her eyes, your heart is pounding, and you look into her eyes and… you kiss her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stirred her glass of iced lemon tea as she waited for Syaoran to return. She was puzzled about something. If he wanted to go to the bathroom, why didn't he just go? Why did he stutter and beat about the bush for five minutes just to ask to be excused?  
  
Sakura sighed. She still had no idea how this date was going to end. Everything was going fine and dandy at the moment, but what would happen when she 'confessed'? Would he laugh in her face? Would he pat her on the back and say, 'sorry, kid, but you're just not my type'? Would he let her down gently? Or would he smile at her? Would he reciprocate her feelings?  
  
She didn't know, but she was dying to know.  
  
She heard a giggle from the table opposite their's. She looked up.  
  
A sophisticated, cultured-looking lady was sitting there, her perfectly- painted mouth curved into a dazzling smile. "You and your boyfriend," she giggled again. "You eez so-- so-- what eez zee word?" She tapped a violet- polished nail on the table as she thought. "You eez so matching."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say; she settled for a friendly smile. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend. We're just-- friends." If she thought the lady looked somewhat familiar, she didn't pursue the matter.  
  
Tomoyo plastered a look of practised mock-surprise on her face, hoping that her best friend would not recognise her. "Ooh! Eez zat so?" she asked, putting on a fake French accent. "You two look-- wonzzerful together. Are you on a-- a date?"  
  
As expected, Sakura blushed. "Our friends set us up."  
  
Tomoyo elegantly lifted an eyebrow, as if considering that for the first time. "Zeez friends of yours-- zey must be very nice." She commented.  
  
"Oh, they are." Sakura nodded to emphasize that fact. "They are very nice people." She leaned towards Tomoyo conspirationally. "In fact, we're going to try to get them to go out. You know, on a date."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura politely and sat back, satisfied. She was going to have so much to tell Eriol!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Complete

Match-maked By like a falling star  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked. Not that she cared; as long as she was with Syaoran it didn't really matter.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know; I thought a walk in the park might be nice." He said hopefully.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and sighed in bliss as they walked along in a comforting silence. He was no ordinary guy. It wasn't the usual dinner- followed-by-movie date. How many guys had the courage, the confidence, to take a girl to a park without seeming like a loser? This guy was something.  
  
Syaoran walked beside her, wondering if he should say something, wondering what she would do if he put his arm around her at that precise moment. He shook his head, deciding not to risk his chances with her. It was odd, he thought. Despite his conflicting emotions and his nervousness, there was no awkwardness to the situation. In the silence they were completely comfortable.  
  
Words were spoken without words, and it was almost like they were suited for one another.  
  
As much as Sakura didn't want to ruin the peace and tranquility of it all, she knew that this was a chance she would probably never have again; she couldn't let it go. They were friends to begin with, and she didn't want to risk their blossoming friendship, but she couldn't live a lie. She was incomplete without him. She needed to tell him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." she began quietly, haltingly.  
  
They stopped and looked at each other. Well, more like Syaoran looked at Sakura; she stared at the ground, afraid to speak. "I-um-well, see-uh-" she licked her lips nervously, wondering how to continue.  
  
"Um-forget it. I'll tell you later." Sakura gave him a quick smile, and continued walking on. Syaoran caught up with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached the park. It was fairly deserted at this time in the evening.  
  
In the dusky mist of the evening, the flowers appeared to be more beautiful than ever.  
  
Sakura's eyes shone as she strolled along the park, unconsciously taking Syaoran's hand in her glee.  
  
He stiffened, unsure of what this meant, and then brushed off the thought. Sakura was obviously just getting caught up in the beauty of the park. It meant nothing to her, he told himself firmly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura sang. "Isn't this pretty?" She let go of his hand and opened her arms wide, gesturing at all the greenery around them, dancing around. It was probably her last moment of happiness with Syaoran, Sakura thought. She'd better use it well and be happy, before he broke her heart after she confessed.  
  
Syaoran stared; there was nothing else he could do. She was so wonderful, so carefree, so alive.  
  
And at that moment she was looking particularly beautiful as well.  
  
Her thick, silky chestnut-coloured hair shimmered, bathed in the soft moonlight, and her jade green eyes sparkled with mirthful laughter. Her smile was blissful and almost ethereal as she drank in her surroundings.  
  
Syaoran gulped.  
  
And then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The twirling halted almost immediately.  
  
And so did the kiss.  
  
Syaoran pulled away, almost guiltily, before Sakura even had the chance to respond. "I-I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair, wondering what the hell possessed him to do what he did and how the hell he was going to get out of this mess.  
  
Sakura gaped at him, momentarily stunned by the kiss.  
  
Syaoran wanted to kick himself in the head. It was time for the truth.  
  
"Uh-see." He began lamely. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'm in love with you." He looked at her for a moment, hoping for a reaction, but getting none in return.  
  
Sakura continued staring, frozen by his words.  
  
Syaoran's face fell. She was indifferent to his words. And she was going to reject him. He just knew it. "I don't know what got into me." He confessed. "I'm really sorry."  
  
He stood there, waiting for her to slap him, insult him, and scold him, waiting for any reaction at all.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Her voice was soft, as her words were gentle.  
  
He looked up, unsure of what she meant. "Sakura.?"  
  
Wordlessly, she tiptoed and pressed her lips against his. ". I love you."  
  
Then she turned and walked away.  
  
"Sakura!!" His tone was desperate as footsteps sounded behind her. "Sakura!!"  
  
She stopped, slowly, and turned around. "What is it, Syaoran-kun?" Her expression was heartbreakingly beautiful.  
  
Syaoran paused. "I don't really know what you meant, but I just thought you needed to know. I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That was a weird ending, wasn't it? I thought it was better to leave it like that than to go into all the kissy details. Leaves room for imagination, you see. Who wants a sequel please raise your hand and submit a review!!! Oh, and for ExT fans, I'm planning to write a side story to this, about their side of the story. Hey, I'm an ExT writer thru and thru, yeah? 


	11. Epilogue

Match-maked By like a falling star  
  
~four years later~  
  
"This is a really nice place, Syao-kun!" Sakura gushed, beaming. They were at a restaurant, a cozy, romantic place minus the snobby old women and the stiff waiters.  
  
"Hmm." Syaoran said noncommittally. He liked the place as well but he was far too nervous that day. It was an important day. He couldn't afford to mess up. Not with Sakura at stake.  
  
Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura before sitting down himself. He had changed a lot in the past couple of years, from a brash, teenage boy to a real gentleman. Eriol himself had said that he was probably influencing Syaoran. At which Syaoran scoffed.  
  
"It seems like an expensive place, Syao-kun. Are you sure you don't mind paying?" Sakura's worried face floated in front of him, snapping him back to reality.  
  
He took her hands in his. "Of course, Sakura. You know I don't scrimp on things for you."  
  
Sakura blushed, a habit, which neither of them ever got out of.  
  
It was a peaceful dinner, to say the least. They were carrying on a lively conversation about future job prospects. Sakura was taking an arts course in University, while Syaoran had put his math to good use, taking economics. [A.N.: whatever. I'm only in secondary school, so I'm just randomly naming some subjects, which may or may not be actual courses in University.]  
  
Beneath that, however, Syaoran was shaking like a leaf. He'd never been more nervous in his entire life. Well, except for that one time, the first time they'd been on a date.  
  
He lifted his eyebrows at the waiter, who had been instructed earlier on what to do.  
  
The waiter nodded in comprehension and went into the kitchen.  
  
He brought out a plate of strawberry crème cheesecake, undisputedly Sakura's very favourite dessert. He then set it down on the table, smiling as he did so. "Enjoy your dessert, ma'am." He said pleasantly, and left.  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Strawberry cheesecake!"  
  
Syaoran smiled back. His smile was a little wobbly; he was way too anxious at her reaction.  
  
Sakura lifted the bright red strawberry off the cake the licked the whipped cream off. "Mmm.. Want some?" she offered.  
  
Syaoran shook his head no.  
  
Sakura then stopped dead in her tracks, her hand frozen in their journey to her mouth.  
  
Where the strawberry had been placed was a scooped hole. In that shallow, pale pink hole lay a ring, a sparkling, wonderful, beautiful ring, which glittered with diamonds, in the middle of which lay a gleaming, trillion- cut emerald.  
  
Sakura couldn't even gasp; she was at a loss for words. ".- .-"  
  
Syaoran gingerly picked up the ring, which remained unstained by the cake. He gazed seriously into her eyes. "Sakura Kinomoto. will. will you." he took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura burst into tears.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart break. She was crying. Crying because of what he said. "Sakura. Sakura, I'm sorry. If you're not ready. I'll wait."  
  
Sakura's tears subsided. "This. this is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She said. "Yes, Syao-kun, yes, I will marry you." She met his gaze. "I love you."  
  
Syaoran blushed, and felt his heart burst with joy, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He gently lifted Sakura's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Like it was made for her. Made for them.  
  
"Love you too, Sakura. I really do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there it is. It's done, absolutely COMPLETE. Yes! The end of my first-ever pure S+S. Hope you enjoyed it enough to review. Thanks so much, all my readers! Love you lots! Oh, and I'm definitely writing the E+T side to this story. Look forward to it, coming some time next week. Till then, cya! 


End file.
